Carter Oosterhouse
| birth_place = Traverse City, Michigan, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = |citizenship = |nationality = American |party = Partido Game ng Bayan (Local) Independent (National) |otherparty = |relations = |children = |residence = |alma_mater = Central Michigan University |occupation = Model, TV Presonality |profession = | spouse = | website = http://www.carteroosterhouse.com }} Carter Nicholas Oosterhouse (born September 19, 1976) is an American television personality and model, who was born in Traverse City, Michigan. Oosterhouse first gained national fame as a carpenter on the TLC series Trading Spaces and has hosted other home improvement and how-to television shows. As of 2008, he is the host of three programs on the HGTVhttp://www.hgtv.com/carter-oosterhouse/bio/index.html network: ''Carter Can'', ''Red Hot & Green'', and Million Dollar Room. Early life The child of Mary López and Roland Oosterhouse,carteroosterhouse.com Oosterhouse's career as a carpenter began at the age of 12, when he began learning carpentry as an apprentice to his neighbor, a carpenter. He continued to work in carpentry and construction throughout school following in the footsteps of his older brothers, Todd and Tyler, who are also carpenters. For his formal education, he attended the Grand Traverse Area Catholic Schools. Oosterhouse has a B.A. in nutrition and communication from Central Michigan University. Early career After college, Oosterhouse relocated to Los Angeles to pursue a career in film and television. In LA, he worked behind-the-scenes for the Project Greenlight as a production assistant and tape coordinator. When going for an audition for a new show on TLC, Oosterhouse ended up landing a part on the show Trading Spaces, and joined the cast in their fourth season. Television shows and appearances In 2003, Oosterhouse joined TLC's series Trading Spaces in its fourth season. In that same year, TLC also added the spin-offs Trading Spaces: Family and Trading Spaces: Boys V. Girls to their programs, which allowed Oosterhouse the opportunity to work with children. In 2004, Oosterhouse did an episode of CBS Sunday Morning in New York in which he remodeled correspondent Bill Geist's office with the help of commentator Andy Rooney. In 2005, Oosterhouse was a contributor to NBC's show Three Wishes, a primetime unscripted series with Amy Grant, in which Oosterhouse visited small towns across America to help wishes come true. Oosterhouse has been featured as an expert for programs including: Rachael Ray, The Today Show, The CBS Early Show, The Oprah Winfrey Show, The View, CNN, Entertainment Tonight and Extra. In Fall 2007, Oosterhouse began two new shows, Carter Can, a home improvement show premiering on October 4 on HGTV, and The Inside Job, a behind-the-scenes view of Carter Can, which will offer homeowners take away information, on the DIY Network. In early 2008, a second show was added on the HGTV network, Red Hot & Green, with Nicole Facciuto, on which Oosterhouse promotes eco-friendly materials for earth-friendly living. Oosterhouse is the host of the new HGTV network show "Million Dollar Rooms", showcasing over the top and extravagant features of some of the most elaborately built homes. Print Oosterhouse has been named one of People magazine's "Sexiest man on TV" in its "Sexiest Man Alive" issue. He was also named one of the sexiest men on television by TV Guide Channel, Inside TV magazine, and Cosmogirl. He has also been featured in US Weekly, OK Weekly, USA Today, The Los Angeles Times, Chicago Tribune, Redbook, Good Housekeeping, Everyday with Rachael Ray and LA Confidential to name a few. Modeling Oosterhouse is the face of the men's fragrance Voyage by Nautica. In the past, Oosterhouse has modeled in print campaigns for Nivea, Lincoln, Hewlett Packard, and Miller Light. In addition, he has also appeared in television advertisements for Bud Light, Lake Michigan Credit Union, Nivea, Treasure Island in Las Vegas, Gillette's M3Power razor, and Rooms To Go. Charitable works Oosterhouse established Carter’s Kids, a non-profit organization dedicated to creating and promoting awareness of fitness and self-esteem for America's youth. The purpose is to increase the activity level of kids by building and developing community parks and playgrounds in their neighborhoods. The kids then have the opportunity to take an active part in building up their community by using, sharing, and caring for these public spaces. In 2011, Carter’s Kids partnered with Rebuilding Together to build six playgrounds promoting the health and welfare of children in low income communities.http://www.rebuildingtogether.org/content/news/detail/9019/ Personal life Oosterhouse married actress Amy Smart on September 10, 2011, in Traverse City, Michigan. References External links *Official website * *WEB EXCLUSIVE: "Trading Spaces" hunk builds following Denver Post *6 things to know about Carter Oosterhouse Canadian Living Category:American television personalities Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Central Michigan University alumni Category:American people of Mexican descent Category:People from Traverse City, Michigan